Mutua Pertenencia
by Kotetsu no on'na
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Usagi no se termina quedando con Mamoru? Ya que ¿Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, no? ¿Porqué estar atada a un futuro por obligación? Esto mismo pensó Usagi Tsukino quien encontró refugio en los brazos de Shuu Sakamaki. One-Shot de esta pareja :3


**_•†•Mutua Pertenencia•†•_**

El suave viento mecia las largas y transparentes cortinas de seda blanca, dando la vista hacia una habitación estilo victoriano, decorado de una forma exquisita con colores ocres y cafes oscuros, cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes haciendole parecer mas antiguo de lo que era, una enorme cama adornaba el centro de esta la cual estaba desordenada con sus sabanas en el suelo y sus suaves almohadas de plumas regadas, un gran balcón se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cama dando una enorme vista a la ciudad, pudiéndose apreciar las tenues luces de los grandes edificios y de las pequeñas casas, dandole una vista algo mágica y hermosa con las brillantes estrellas adornando aquella hermosa y oscura noche.

En aquel balcón se podia apreciar una larga y hermosa melena dorada con destellos platinados mecerse al compás del suave viento dandole un toque de tranquilidad en el porte de esa mujer de cabellos dorados, únicamente vestida con una bata semitransparentada pudiéndose solo apreciar bajo esa bata unas bragas de encaje negro dandole un toque sensual y lujurioso a su hermosa y esbelta figura, zafiros adornaban el color de sus ojos, como si fueran mares, unos mares realmente profundos en el cual si caías en ellos parecia que no volverías a salir de ese trance, finas y delicadas facciones en su fragil rostro además de unos pequeños y rosados labios haciéndolos ver apetitosos a cualquiera que tan siquiera los mirase.

En otro tiempo Usagi hubiera adoptado una postura infantil sentandose en el suelo o en la barandilla sonteniendo sus rodillas, aunque claro todo cambia y ella no era la excepción o tal vez ¿Sera que alguien la hizo cambiar?

Dicen que incluso los más unidos a ti, te hacen cambiar y esa no era la excepción para la pequeña rubia.

Ocho años, habían pasado exactamente ocho años desde que se alejo de sus Inner's y Other's ¿La razón? Simple, ella no quería cumplir con un futuro por obligación, solo por haberlo visto, ella merecía ser feliz después de todo, a pesar de su muy corta edad demostro ser muy capaz de muchas cosas y en eso se incluye su responsabilidad como Sailor y Princesa, algo que nunca pidió.

Si bien se molestaron con ella por esto pero no le importo, ella ya no era la misma chiquilla de hace ocho años, esa chica que cuando tenía 14 años, descubrió que era una Sailor Scout y la Princesa Serenity, esa a la que le reclamaban su deber como Princesa y futura Reina de un futuro que nunca pidió y a la que prácticamente la obligaron a cumplir, Usagi ya no era la chica tonta con malas calificaciones, la glotona, la llorona, la que peleaba por cosas insignificantes, a la que podían manipular.

Si en ese tiempo ella hubiera tenido la mentalidad que tiene ahora, hubiera mandado todo al carajo, realmente se estreso tres años de su vida por complacer a unas egocéntricas y un frívolo solo por hacerlos felices con un futuro de mierda, realmente solo se sentía mal por ChibiUsa, ella no merecía eso, era una niña buena y pura a pesar de su testarudez pero Usagi simplemente no se podía casar con un hombre que realmente no amaba.

Al principio penso que era su principe azul, que por fun viviría sus cuento de hadas y que estaban destinados y vaya... Grave error...

El realmente no era su principe azul, le pareció agradable desde un principio pues se portaba amable y genti, además de ser muy calido pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que fue simple atracción, porque debía reconocer que era muy apuesto, aún así no fue más que simple atracción y el mismo se lo había dicho, que no la amaba.

Que simplemente estaba con ella por el futuro, no le dolió realmente cuando se lo dijo, es mas se lo habia esperado desde hace mucho tiempo y en cierta parte se puso muy feliz cuando le dijo que no quería estar con ella, no deseaba vivir atado q una persona que no amaba pero por otro lado triste por ChibiUsa, siempre la había querido a pesar de sus constantes peleas infantiles pero aún asi, sabia que ChibiUsa no sería feliz si ellos no estaban enamorados, aunque la criaran con todo el amor del mundo.

Sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura mientras otra mano viajo hasta su hombro bajando lentamente la parte superior de su bata para proseguir a sentir unos suaves labios contra la piel de su cuello y hombros, lamiendo suavemente y repartiendo besos por todo su largo y ancho, Usagi se estremeció al sentir los calidos labios posarse en su fina, blanca y hermosa piel rozándose un par de blancos colmillos junto a esta.

Usagi: S-shuu~ -Jadeo levemente en un susurro cargado de deseo-.

Shuu: Solo te he dado unos leves besos y tu cuerpo esta muy caliente.

Usagi lo ve de reojo mientras el Oji-Azulado le da una mirada muy subgestiva a su compañera con una pequeña sonrisita.

Ahí estaba la causa de sus delirios y sus deseos, Shuu Sakamaki, un maldito vampiro de sangre pura, alto mucho más alto que ella, de cabellos rubios oscuros y puntas un poco más claras, era de complexión un poco robusto, no tanto pero aun asi era algo musculoso, un cuerpo tan hermoso que sin duda mentiría si decia que nunca lo habria imaginado arriba de su cuerpo, enredando sus manos en su cabello, ojos azules como el cielo su mirada era tan profunda que tan solo verla la hacía querer volar por todo el cielo y ver los secretos que ningun humano a podido descubrir a través de los cielos.

Aún recordaba como lo conoció, estar en total desacuerdo con sus "amigas" se hizo tan insoportable por sus multiples acosos, diciéndole y reclamándole de que debía permacer con Chiba por el bien de la humanidad y del futuro mismo, harta de todo eso, le rogo a su padre que la sacará de ese colegio y la inscribiera en otro a lo cual este accedió para sorpresa de esta pero con la condición de que mejorará notablemente sus notas, a lo cual ella accedió con tal de poder estar lo más lejos posibles de sus guardianas, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación pudo lograrlo y entro a una preparatoria noctura, al principio se le hizo algo extraña por la aura lugubre que habia por todo el edificio y luego descubrió porque.

Era porque ese lugar era una preparatoria para seres sobrenaturales aunque ella no estaba lejos de ser eso debido a ser una Selenita o mejor dicho habitante lunar reencarnada, no fue muy bien bienvenida como espero debido a que todos pensaban que era humana por su olor de lo cual estaban equivocados, su olor era como el de los humanos debido a los años que convivio con ellos, sin embargo poco le importo revelar esa información, al fin y al cabo estaba ahí para graduarse no para ser amigos.

Conoció a Shuu de una manera peculiar según su punto de vista pues un día subiendo a la azotea para almorzar debido a que queria evitar comentarios desagradables, se encontró con la escena de Shuu bebiendo de la sangre de Yui Komori, ante el haberlo sorprendido haciendo eso, no se enojo sin embargo su rostro denotaba frialdad algo como _'Vuelve a aparecer por aqui y tu seras las siguiente'_ desde ese día no se volvio aparecer por la azotea pero el destino es caprichoso ¿Sabian?

Hubo más y más de esos encuentros en los cuales siempre terminaban peleando y las discusiones cada vez eran más fuertes y subidas de tono, en una ocasión en medio de sus pelea a Shuu le gano la frustración y la arrincono en una esquina del salón de música y de forma violenta le arrancó la parte de arriba de su uniforme descubriendo su hombro y le enterró sus finos y blancos colmillos a lo cual Usagi se estremeció.

Shuu no sabía como describir esa sensación, su sangre era dulce, muy dulce más que la de Yui aparte le dejaba un delicioso saboe metalico y la sensación de una corriente eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo de manera brutal y salvaje, algo que hizo que su bestia interior aullara del extasis incontenible que le producía, desde ese momento Shuu decidió que Usagi sería su _'Banco de Sangre'_ por lo cual empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, sin esperarse que los dos se terminarían enamorando muy profundamente, el se enamoro de su pureza y ella de su nobleza, porque a pesar de que a Usagi la rompieron tantas veces aún conservaba una pureza calida y a pesar de que Shuu pareciera vago y frívolo era muy noble.

Cuando menos se lo espero, renunció a Yui, a participar en ese estúpido juego de _'Novia de Sacrificio' _y se quedo simplemente con Usagi sin explicarle nada a sus hermanos pero claro con lo impertinentes y entrometidos que eran no dudaron en averiguar y descubrir porque renunció a Yui, descubriendo así a Usagi, intentaron secuestrarla ya que suponían que si Shuu estaba así por una simple mujer significaba que esa chica tenía una deliciosa sangre pero el día que iban a llevar a cabo su cometido, Shuu se enteró, se cabreo tanto en ese momento que sin pensar dejo salir a su bestia interna poniendo sus ojos sumamente rojos como si de sangre se tratará y arremetió contra ellos de forma duramente violenta, casi dejandolos muertos, _'casi' _porque literalmente casi los mata dejando esa maldita mansión ese mismo día, jurando nunca regresar y así lo cumplió.

Shuu: Conejo..

Usagi: Dime Shuu-Kun.

La metió adentro de la habitación mientras la recostaba suavemente en el suelo maravillandose con la semejante belleza de la mujer debajo de el haciendo que Usagi se sonrojara de sobremanera al sentir la mirada ardiente del rubio sobre su persona.

Shuu: Mía.

Le demandó en un tono autoritario y posesivo mientras tomaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y se acercaba a sus lindos labios carnosos mientras ella tomaba entre sus manos el fino rostro masculino de este sonriendole con ternura.

Usagi: Shuu, cae al infierno conmigo.

Le dijo de forma suplicante porque oh si, estar con ese sexy y hermoso vampiro era como estar en el mismisimo infierno y pues la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarle pues muy en el fondo sabia que ella le pertenecía a Shuu, al igual que el a Usagi, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Shuu le respondió.

Shuu: Siempre.

Y es así como ambos sabían que tenían un fuerte sentido de mutua pertenencia.

**_FIN._**


End file.
